D
"Whooh! All done!" ~ D, one of his victory lines D is the main protagonist and one of the four main characters in Crystal Story II: War of the Shattered Sky. He is a Dragon who is tasked with closing the portal that releases Dargons. Character Info A Dragon that fell out of the sky. He sets out to close the portal that the Dargons, an evil race of Dragons, opened. In order to do his quest successfully, he has to find allies to help him. Appearance D is a dragon depicted as a young man with short black hair and light red eyes with scarlet scales running his skin and a long dragon tail hanging down from behind his butt. Some of the scales are exposed within his neck and his wrists. He wears blue robes with a white line on the middle which connects to his drape in front of his navy blue pants, presumably to resemble a dragon's belly lining. Personality D acts like a "fish-out-of-water" in the human world. He often thinks out loud or talks to himself when alone, and this often leads to amusing or unexpected replies. He is very selfless and much of an introvert; claiming that he should fight the Dargon King alone while Lina, Mari, and Kaz all disagree. Weapons D uses swords. His starting weapon is Evoblade I, the balanced version of his weapon. His weapon skills are Dragon's Roar, Dragon's Breath, and Dragon's Rage. Starting Skills D starts with the class Slayer I and the skill Fire Attack. Stat Growth The values given in this chart are the total growth in each stat for the different classes in the game, separated by the different tiers of those classes. Due to the numerous combinations created by the nodes that give you a choice between two different stats, those dual nodes have been excluded from the given values, meaning that these values are the minimal gains to that stat once that class has been mastered. The numbers in brackets represent how much of each stat you could potentially gain from the dual nodes of that class if you chose that stat whenever given the choice. For example, for D, Slayer 1 includes 4 HP nodes, each increasing his HP by 19, so the value given for HP gained from Slayer 1 is 76. There are also 5 dual nodes in Slayer 1 (3 that give you a choice between HP and ATK, and 2 that give you a choice between ATK and SPD. The Class sections of the wiki gives a full breakdown of exactly what sort of options you're given in these dual nodes for.), so if you wanted to maximize D's HP, choosing HP for all the dual nodes where it was an option, you would gain 56 HP from the dual nodes, on top of the 76 HP you get from the regular HP nodes. In-Battle Quotes "Hold on!" "Go for broke!"-in response to Lina "Let's do this!" "I won't."- respond to someone "Whew! I thought I was toast!"- when being powered up or healed. "Hey! Thanks a lot!"-when being powered up or healed. "Thank you."-''responds to getting powered of healed or to Mari ''"I'm ready!"-''when using a charged attack ''"Here I go!"-when using a charged attack "Alright! Here I go!"-''when using a charged attack ''"Watch out! Dragon coming through!"-''when using a charged attack ''"No sweat." "Oh, not this again!" "I won't hold back!" "Take this!" "Victory!"-after winning "Whooh! All done!"-after winning "Hey! Be my guest!"- in response to Kaz Trivia *Lina occasionally refers to D as "Mr. Meteor". This is due to the fact that D arrived into the first area of the game by crashing like a meteor. This leads to a comical misunderstanding, when Mari does not realize at first that D's name is not actually Meteor. *Kaz generally refers to D simply as "Dragon". *As a dragon, D is resistant to cold temperatures, as shown when he enters Snow. *Before the party crosses the Crystal Bridge, D reveals to the others that he may not return to his original homeland forever; a sacrifice he was willing to take in order to ensure the Dargons would not invade. *As he is the main protagonist in the game, D is the only character who can be seen moving on both the world map and area. *According to Malloc, his rank in the other world is an initiate, which is part of the reason why Malloc doesn't think much of him. *D appears to be human-like with dragon features. However, it is unknown if that is the normal appearance of other members of the dragon species, as no other dragons appear in the game. *D follows as a successor of Tristam of the first Crystal Story with very similar builds. He is a balanced warrior with Fire as the primary elemental. *When Z is revealed, he is shown to be human-like, as well as with dargon features. Dargons have already been shown to be skeletal dragons, so since D is human-like with dragon features, it is possible both D and Z took human forms. * D is just his default name. The player, like with other characters, can change his name (using Guide). This lives up to its genre, RPG (Role-playing game). * He may be related to Z. Gallery 326.png|D's Cutscene sprite DFullBodyRender.png|D-Full Body Render (Rendered and Lightened from Steam Wallpaper) 511.png|D's in-battle sprite D by izumi nyu-d9etwqk.png|D - Full Body (Izumi-nyu / DeviantART) Kaz and D Full Body.jpg|D and Kaz's full body (Steam Wallpaper) DLinaWallpaperAlt.jpeg|D and Lina's full body (Alt Steam Wallpaper, high quality) Expressions Dsmile.png Dsad.png DAngry.png DFurious.png D-pressed.png DScared.png Category:Characters